


What a Mother Sees

by Seaowl



Series: Ghosts of the Mothers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/F, Ghosts, Hand wavy science, I apparently really love ghosts, M/M, No Beta, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), We Die Like Men, just know it resulted in something, that I don't go into much detail with, the ghosts are even done with Tony and Steve's bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl
Summary: Three mothers watch from the afterlife as the civil war ends in a mess, and from the ashes, a new life is born.Also, Peggy is ready to shoot someone. Don't worry Maria won't let her.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peggy Carter & Sarah Rogers, Peggy Carter/Maria Stark, Sarah Rogers & Maria Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ghosts of the Mothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538227
Kudos: 39





	What a Mother Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as a prequel to The Haunting of Steve Rogers. Just a little drabble to something I may expand on later. Also if you guys have a better name for a title I would love to hear them. I suck at titles.

“I’m going to kill him,” a British woman declared.

A blonde-haired woman and a woman with dark curls looked up from their view of the mortal world at the British woman, both of them shaking their ghostly heads.

“Peggy please don’t kill my son,” the blonde-haired woman sighed.

“Then can I at least shoot at him again Sarah?” Peggy growled, her hand twitching as if she’s reaching for her gun.

“Peggy,” the third ghostly woman warned before Sara could answer.

“He hurt our baby Maria!” Peggy exclaimed. “Tony has to get a new arc reactor put in because of him!”

Both mothers sighed, their sons had put themselves in quite a mess. Sarah looked towards Maria and gestured towards Peggy. _Your soulmate_.

“Amore, you must calm down. Surely you don’t really want to kill Stephano, after all, he is your first love.”

Peggy shook her head. “He may have been my first love but Tony was just as much as my child as the two I birthed. My children trump any past love.”

Alright, time for a distraction then. Maria was good at those, after all, she had all those years of practice on her now ex-husband.

Walking over to her soulmate Maria gently kissed the shorter woman, keeping it chaste. She held tightly until she felt Peggy relax. Both refused to let any anger get in the way of showing each other affection, after all a lifetime of pretending had already taken away decades of it.

“Will you please go check on Antonio? Stephano may not be ready to see you yet.”

Peggy stared at Maria before nodding, her motherly instincts winning out. “I will tell you how he is when I get back.” With that said Peggy let herself fade onto the human plane.

Sarah stood up. “I will go see how Tony is as well. Steve isn’t ready to see me yet either.”

“You could probably get him to see sense better than I could,” Maria sighed.

Sarah smiled. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that Maria. I still remember a time when Steve was younger and he actually did something smart just because his Zia told him to.”

Maria smiled again, watching the mortal plane as Sarah faded onto it. Her eyes weren’t on either of her sons but on the little girl her son held. The winter soldiers weren’t the only thing in that bunker.

Antonio had just barley found her and the file on her, her screams were what led him to her. Hydra wanted to mix the brain and the brawn, and that little girl had been the result. Still weak her Antonio had dragged himself to the child when he realized the screams weren’t part of his imagination. Blood dripping from the hole in his chest, any warmth the armor could have given was now gone, her son left in his flight suit. In another room, he found the little girl.

The baby’s hair was dark, like her son’s, like her’s, with a few golden highlights in it, bambie eyes stared at the newcomer in the room. The baby had watched Antonio, her cries no more, before, a what only Maria could describe as a happy sigh, escaped her. Antonio easily found the file, dropping it and then staring at the little girl. Reaching for her, the baby giggled at being held by one of her father’s. With renewed strength, Antonio took the baby and escaped that cursed bunker.

“Marah,” Antonio answered when asked what her name is. “Honoring them both, but also giving her a name of her own.”

Maria and Sarah had both been touched and laughed. Their sons often had an argument going on the order to put their mother’s name if they ever had a little girl.

Now a few months later her son had announced his and Pepper Pott’s “engagement.” The three mothers saw it for what it was. A quickly made replacement for Peter’s decision not to join the Avengers, Pepper was quite happy in her relationship with her soulmate, Happy, and a distraction. Too many reporters were on her son, it was only a matter of time before one would stumble upon Marah unless Antonio threw them in another direction. Antonio had learned well from her.

Maria gave her granddaughter one last smile before going to the mortal plane herself, wondering when Stephano finally gains the courage if he’ll hear Marah in the background. 


End file.
